first love
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: cinta pertama...bukan berarti harus jadi kenyataan kan, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hyuuga Hinata. selama 6 tahun ini aku bahagia meskipun hanya melihat dirimu dari jauh' chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**First love**

``Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mengenal dan merasakan apa itu cinta dari seorang kekasih, tapi…. Setelah aku mengenal orang itu meski hanya dari kejauhan aku merasa bahwa inilah cinta''

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Pairing : always SasuHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, berdasarkan kisah nyata (sedikit sih), AU dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya**

**Chapter 1 : hello**

Hinata Hyuuga berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang tampak sepi, ia mencari ruang kelas 1-4, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke Konoha Junior High School Hinata sedikit kesusahan menemukan kelasnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata berjalan tapi tetap saja belum ketemu, apa dia nyasar?

``kelas 1-4 di mana ya?,'' Hinata bertanya entah pada siapa.

``di ujung lorong ini,''

Hinata terkejut ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Onix bertemu lavender

``DEG''

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih keras, gugup Hinata segera menunduk, sedangkan orang yang tadi hanya berjalan melewatinya, setelah berjalan beberapa langkah orang itu berbalik

``mau ikut tidak!,''

``a… iya,'' Hinata mengikuti orang itu err bisa disebut pemuda yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya.

Sesampainya di kelas 1-4 orang itu segera masuk dan diikuti oleh Hinata, asing tentu saja itu yang dirasakan oleh Hinata untung saja belum ada guru yang datang.

Hinata segera mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling belakang. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menghampirinya.

``halo perkenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino, kamu siapa?,''

``Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata,''

``kau terlambat ya sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu saat upacara penerimaan tadi?,''

``iya,'' Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini sepertinya ino adalah gadis yang ceria beda sekali dengan Hinata.

``Hinata-chan ternyata kau juga masuk di sini ya?,'' seorang gadis berambut pink menghampiri Hinata dan Ino.

``Sakura-chan, kau juga di sini?,'' Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata.

``Sakura kau sudah kenal dengan Hinata?,''

``tentu saja kami sekelas di SD,''

``kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?,'' dan dimulailah pertengkaran antara Sakura dan Ino.

Sementara itu tampa Sakura dan Ino sadari mata lavender milik Hinata hanya terfokus pada seseorang pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Pemuda bermata onix itu tengah memandang ke luar jendela, sesekali rambut hitamnya bergerak karena tertiup angin.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pipinya merona merah, ``Sasuke Uchiha''

Dan dimulailah musim semi yang pertama kalinya untuk Hinata.

Xxxxxfirstlovexxxxx

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat semakin lama Hinata semakin mengenal siapa sebenarnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke, dia orangnya santai, pendiam dan sangat irit bicara meskipun begitu dia masih tetap tersenyum setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata.

Meskipun hanya melihatnya dari jauh dan bahkan hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke tapi menurut Hinata Sasuke orang yang baik dan murah senyum karena setiap kali Hinata tanpa sengaja bertatap muka dengan Sasuke dia selalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hal ini terus berlanjut sampai mereka duduk di kelas 3-4, dan sekarang saatnya mengambil nomor tempat duduk. Hinata melihat nomor tempat duduknya dan berniat mencari teman sebangkunya sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

``Aku dapat nomor 15, siapa yang dapat nomor 16 ya? Eh!,''

``tu..tunggu ada apa ini?,'' tanya Hinata bingung pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di salah satu pojok kelas yang lumayan sepi, lalu sosok itu berbalik, ya bisa di tebak sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

``nomormu!,''

``eh?!,'' Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget bercampur bingung.

``perlihatkan nomormu,'' Hinata menunjukkan nomornya.

``syukurlah,'' setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Hinata masih sibuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hari berikutnya Hinata menempati tempat duduknya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sasuke juga duduk di tempat yang sama.

``ohayou Hinata-chan,''

``o…ohayou Uchia-san,'' rasanya sekarang Hinata ingin pingsan di tempatnya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, pipinya memanas, berada sedekat ini dengan orang yang disukainya, Kami-sama Hinata belum siap.

``panggil saja Sasuke-kun,'' Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu segera menunduk agar Sasuke tidak melihat kalau wajahnya memerah.

Tidak lama kemudian pelajaran pun dimulai dan selama itu juga Hinata tidak bisa fokus pada pelajaran, siapa juga yang bisa tenang jika di sampingmu ada seorang siswa tampan seperti Sasuke ditambah lagi kau sudah lama menyukainya.

``kalau begini terus setiap hari bisa-bisa nilaiku turun Sakura-chan,'' sepulang sekolah Hinata menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang kelihatan frustasi, Sakura sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Hinata menyukai Sasuke, sebagai pemberitahuan saja Sakura adalah orang yang menukarkan nomor tempat duduknya dengan Sasuke.

``tenang saja pasti nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa kok,''

``huh,'' Hinata hanya menghela napas berat.

Hari-hari mendebarkan untuk Hinata pun dimulai. Semakin lama Hinata dan Sasuke semakin akrab entah ini apa ini bisa disebut akrab.

Di saat pelajaran Sasuke selalu melihat ke arah Hinata dan ketika ditanya kenapa? Dia pasti selalu berkata ``mataku rabun jadi tidak bisa melihat papan'', sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal kan, Sasuke juga aneh meskipun terlihat cuek tapi ia selalu membantu Hinata dalam pelajaran.

Hinata juga mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Sasuke, meskipun wajahnya masih memerah di depan Sasuke tapi dia sudah tidak gugup lagi sebuah perkembangan bukan.

``Apa?!,'' Hinata terkejut ketika membaca papan pengumuman, akan diadakan acara cosplay untuk para senior dan semuanya diwajibkan ikut, o itu tidak masalah yang jadi permasalahan di sini adalah pasangannya adalah Sasuke.

Berada sedekat ini saja Hinata harus menahan diri agar tidak pingsan apalagi harus AAAAA memikirkannya saja Hinata sudah frustasi.

Oke terlalu lebay memang tapi ini adalah acara tahunan sekolah dan jika tidak ikut itu berarti nilai keseniannya akan dipotong dan Hinata tidak ingin nilainya berkurang. Hinata juga tahu kalau Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak suka ikut acara seperti ini.

``Ayo Hinata kau pasti bisa,''

Setelah mengatur napasnya Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan Naruto sahabatnya di atas atap sekolah.

``Hai Hinata-chan, wah tumben kamu datang di sini ada perlu apa?,'' Naruto menyambut Hinata dengan senyuman.

``Naruto-kun, aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke-kun?,'' Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, sejak kapan Naruto mengenal Hinata bukankah mereka tidak pernah sekelas Hinata mengenal Naruto karena dia sering bersama Sasuke.

``a...ano Sasuke-kun soal acara cosplay tahunan nanti.. ,''

``Besok sore taman Konoha,''

``eh! Ja...jadi?,''

``kau mau ikut atau tidak?,''

``iya,''

Hinata meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan gembira dia tidak menyangka Sasuke mau ikut.

Esoknya Hinata menunggu Sasuke di taman Konoha, dia memakai baju kaos dan jaket yang bagian depannya sedikit terbuka tak lupa dengan rok sailor yang tidak terlalu pendek, rambut indigonya digerai membuatnya tambah manis.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul sepertinya Selera mereka berdua sama Sasuke juga memakai baju kaos dengan jaket tapi seluruh kancing depannya dibiarkan terbuka Sasuke juga memakai celana panjang.

``ayo,'' Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu memegang tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan, Hinata jangan ditanya lagi seperti biasa gadis pemalu itu wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke salah satu toko pakaian yang lumayan besar di sana, setelah sampai Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir dan tampaknya dia membisikan sesuatu kepada penjaga kasir.

Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan Sasuke untuk masuk ke ruang dalam.

Banyak sekali pakaian yang bagus di dalam sana semuanya itu adalah pesanan pelanggan lain. Penjaga itu berhenti di dekat sepasang pakaian yang terlihat seperti baju pengantin mungkin bisa disebut begitu tapi tidak ada jas di sana.

``ini pesanan anda tuan,''

``bagus terima kasih,'' Sasuke tampak puas dengan pakaian yang ada di depannya.

``Ok Hinata-chan, ayo kita menikah,''

``Eh...!?,''

**~TBC~**

Haaa sedih huh huh kemarin aku baru membaca Naruto Chap 700 nggak rela kalau Naruto tamat secepat itu ditambah lagi Sasuke jadi sama Sakura.

Tidak apa-apa sih cuma nggak rela aja, tapi Naruto kan milik om Masashi jadi terserah dia endingnya gimana, anak- anak mereka juga manis-manis, semoga di tahun depan Naruto bisa jadi lebih bagus lagi ganbatte ne om Masashi.

Huhuhuhu Haruta sedih, oh ya belakangan ini aku sibuk dengan tugas kuliah jadi jarang update sebenarnya banyak banget cerita yang mau di update tapi antri ya.

Fanfic ini rencananya tamat di chap 2 jadi soal warning yang diambil dari kisah nyata akan dijelaskan di chap depan.

Terakhir special thanks to : **DindaCiHatake****, ****Mala137SHL**(waa aku jadi author favorit arigato), **n (Guest)**(ok terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ku),**hinatauchiha69** (ok nanti aku update yang lain), **virgo 24** , **bitch****, **** , ****saia shiki****.**

Arigato ne minna-san kedepannya aku akan berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik lagi, dan mengupdate fanfic dengan banyak genre.

jane


	2. Chapter 2

**First love**

``Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang tidak pernah mengenal dan merasakan apa itu cinta dari seorang kekasih, tapi…. Setelah aku mengenal orang itu meski hanya dari kejauhan aku merasa bahwa inilah cinta''

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kamichama Karin : koge donbo (Haruta pinjam bentar ya!)**

**Story : Haruta Uzunaru**

**Pairing : always SasuHina**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, berdasarkan kisah nyata (sedikit sih), AU dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya**

Don`t like don`t read

**Chapter 2 : goodbye part 1**

Hinata POV

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis biasa yang dilahirkan dari keluarga biasa dan berharap untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang biasa. Sejak pertama kali aku masuk di Konoha Junior High School aku sudah menyukai Sasuke Uchiha teman sekelasku.

Tapi sepertinya mustahil bagi orang sepertiku untuk bisa bersamanya. Sasuke adalah anak yang pintar dan mempunyai banyak teman meskipun dia jarang bicara di kelas tapi banyak orang yang ingin bergaul dengannya.

Aku hanyalah seorang anak pemalu yang bahkan untuk menatap wajahnya saja aku tidak bisa. Jadi yang kulakukan selama berada di Konoha Junior High School adalah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Aku senang dan sudah merasa cukup dengan itu semua, tapi setelah kami naik ke kelas 3. Aku mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban, saat pergantian tempat duduk aku mendapat tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan saat acara cosplay tahunan sekolah diadakan aku mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi kenapa dia malah mengajakku menikah?!

END OFF Hinata POV

``Ok Hinata-chan, ayo kita menikah,''

``Eh...!?,''

``ini kamu tahu kan,'' Sasuke menunjukkan pakaian yang telah dipesannya.

``bukankah ini pakaian dari anime kamichama karin? wah mirip sekali,'' Hinata tampak antusias memegang gaun putih seperti yang ada dalam anime favoritnya itu.

`` kau menyukainya juga?,''

`` iya aku tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun episodenya setiap minggu,''

Hinata menunduk dia sepertinya ingin tertawa tapi berusaha ditahannya, ``kenapa? Ada yang salah?,'' Sasuke bertanya melihat perubahan sikap Hinata.

``A...Aku Cuma tidak menyangka Sasuke-kun ternyata orang yang suka anime seperti itu ya?,'' Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan sebuah Senyuman.

``DEG''

Perlahan namun pasti dapat terlihat perubahan pada wajah Sasuke, ia tampak sedikit terkejut, gugup dan tak lupa semburat berwarna merah muda yang muncul di kedua pipinya ya meskipun tipis.

``ya kau tahu a... itu cuma hobi,'' Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya seperti tidak nyaman atau gugup mungkin. Mereka pun mencoba pakaian yang telah dipesan Sasuke itu.

~Sedikit informasi gaun itu sama dengan gaun dari anime Kamichama Karin yang waktu trasformasi jadi dewa itu. Jadi di sini Sasuke memakai bajunya Kazune sedangkan Hinata memakai bajunya Karin, reader bayangin sendiri ya~

Setelah berganti pakaian mereka berdua bertemu kembali di depan tempat berganti pakaian.

Hinata tampak cantik dan manis dengan pakaian itu sedangkan Sasuke meskipun dengan aura yang sedikit kelam tetap terlihat cocok dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya sambil melihat ke cermin yang ada di depannya, tidak bisa diragukan lagi Sasuke benar-benar kelihatan seperti seorang pangeran dengan pakaian yang seperti itu.

Sasuke berbalik melihat Hinata dan dengan cepat juga Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke tengah tersenyum melihatnya.

Xxxxxfirstlovexxxxx

Dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu pun akhirnya tiba, sekarang saatnya acara Cosplay tahunan.

Hinata telah sampai di gerbang Konoha Junior High School, ia memakai pakaian yang sama hanya wajahnya sedikit dipoles dengan make up yang tipis membuat kecantikan Hinata semakin kelihatan natural.

Rambutnya pun sengaja diwarnai sesuai dengan warna rambut karakter Karin dalam anime tersebut.

Hinata sedang menunggu Sasuke karena setiap orang yang berpasangan harus masuk secara bersama-sama.

Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang memakai kostum seperti Kazune yang nantinya akan menjadi pasangan untuk Karin, dia datang dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

``kau sedang mencari seseorang?,'' orang itu lalu bertanya pada Hinata.

`suara ini?' Hinata memperhatikan orang itu dengan seksama, ternyata orang itu Sasuke, ternyata sama seperti Hinata, Sasuke juga mengecat rambutnya agar berwarna kuning seperti Hinata.

``Sasuke?,'' Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah lama mencari mereka pun bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Ada Naruto yang bercosplay seperti Luffy dalam anime One Piece, dan pasangannya Sakura yang bercosplay sebagai Nami dalam anime yang sama.

Dan teman-teman yang lainnya yang memakai cosplay dari anime yang beragam ( reader bayangin aja sendiri ya )

``Yo...! minna ayo lihat ke sini,'' RockLee berteriak sambil mengangkat kamera yang dibawanya.

``ayo kita ambil foto untuk kenang-kenangan,'' ia lalu mengambil tempat untuk meletakkan kamera itu.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Sakura memanggil teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain untuk berkumpul. Mereka lalu mulai mengambil foto mulai dari murid yang berpasangan hingga akhirnya mereka akan berfoto bersama.

Mereka mulai dengan foto berpasangan, satu per satu pasangan cosplayer pun maju. Hinata hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan kagum mereka benar-benar mendalami karakter yang diperankannya.

``selanjutnya Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan ayo maju ke sini,'' Sakura menarik Hinata dan Sasuke.

``eh,'' Hinata terkejut dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat pengambilan foto.

Sakura yang akan mengambil foto mereka berdua, Hinata terlihat canggung dia berdiri di samping Sasuke dan dengan gugup melihat ke arah kamera.

``Hinata-chan terlalu jauh mendekat sedikit,'' Hinata sedikit mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

``jangan tegang seperti itu ayo mendekat sedikit lagi,'' Sakura memberi arahan, Hinata sedikit bergeser lagi masih dengan gerakan yang kaku dan malu-malu.

``Hinata kau takut padaku ya?,'' mendengar perkataan Sasuke Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ``bu...bukan begitu aku,''

``kalau begitu sini,'' Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata untuk mendekat padanya sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Hinata dan Sasuke melihat ke kamera sambil menyunggingkan sedikit senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Hinata jangan ditanya lagi kini wajahnya semerah tomat, matanya terbuka lebar dan menatap orang yang ada di sampingnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Sakura tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu dia langsung memposisikan kamera siap untuk memotret ``aku potret ya!?,''

``klik''

``kawai...ne Hinata-chan,'' saking gemasnya Sakura mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya, membuat orang yang ada di sampingnya memasang wajah tidak suka.

Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata dari Sakura, ``Sakura dia pasanganku malam ini,''

``aku mengerti Sasuke-kun?!,''Sakura tersenyum penuh arti ia sudah hafal dengan sikap Sasuke.

``dan untuk yang terakhir ayo kita semua foto bersama,'' Lee kembali mengambil kamera itu dan mendudukkannya di penyangganya.

Semua anggota kelas 3-4 berkumpul Sasuke dan Hinata berada di bagian depan paling pojok, ``yak siap,'' setelah mengaktifkan timer di kameranya Lee menghampiri teman-temannya.

``klik''

Semuanya terlihat gembira pasangannya masing-masing, Naruto dan Sakura berpose dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka ke atas dan membentuk LOVE.

Sedangkan Hinata terlihat menahan malu ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari samping seperti tadi dan menempelkan sebelah pipinya pada pipi Hinata yang sudah merona semerah tomat.

Setelah itu mereka semua mulai berpencar untuk melihat stand-stand yang ada di sana tentunya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya memainkan beberapa permainan, membeli topeng dan beberapa makanan kecil.

Hari semakin larut sekarang saatnya acara puncak yaitu peluncuran kembang api. Hinata dan Sasuke tengah berada di atap sekolah yang sepi.

Sasuke yang meminta Hinata untuk pergi ke sana karena selain di sana sepi, atap adalah tempat yang tepat untuk melihat kembang api.

``Hinata kau senang hari ini?,''

``hmmm,'' Hinata hanya tersenyum. ``kau memang menyukai hal seperti ini ya?,''

``iya, Sasuke-kun belum pernah mengikuti acara ini dari kelas 1 kan? Kalau aku tidak pernah melewatkan acara ini,''

``hn menyenangkan juga karena aku bersamamu kali ini,''

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata membalikkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut apa dia tidak salah dengar?!

Pada saat itu kembang api pertama diluncurkan disusul dengan kembang api berikutnya dan lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dan tersenyum sangat lebar, senyum yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Hinata selama ini.

Sementara itu Hinata masih menatap sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Dan begitulah dengan berakhirnya acara itu, kehidupan percintaan Hinata di Junior High School berakhir sudah.

Setelah hari itu semuanya kembali seperti biasa, hanya saja Hinata sudah bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke dan sudah tidak merasa gugup jika berada di dekatnya.

Setelah melewati ujian akhir yang memusingkan akhirnya mereka semua berhasil lulus dari Konoha Junior High School.

Pada saat acara kelulusan foto-foto mereka saat acara itu dibagikan kepada semua murid dan Hinata memajang foto itu di dinding kamarnya.

Xxxxxfirstlovexxxxx

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk ke Konoha Senior High School, Hinata telah selesai merapikan tasnya, rambut panjangnya dikuncir satu keatas dan poninya dibiarkan tergerai.

``yosh aku siap,'' Hinata menatap dirinya di depan cermin.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya Hinata menatap fotonya dan Sasuke yang sengaja disimpannya di dalam ponselnya.

``mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,'' Hinata menghela napasnya berat.

Setelah sampai di sekolah dan mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru Hinata akhirnya memasuki kelas barunya kelas 1-1.

Tidak banyak orang yang dikenalnya tapi dia bersyukur karena bisa kembali sekelas dengan Naruto, Sakura, Ino, dan beberapa teman yang sekelas dengannya dulu.

Hinata duduk di dekat Ino, sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat Naruto.

Bangku yang berada di depan Hinata masih kosong, sepertinya siswa yang duduk di sana belum datang.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Hinata, ``hai kita sekelas lagi Hinata-chan?!,'' orang itu berbalik dan menyapa Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang duduk di depannya.

``Sa...Sasuke-kun!,''

TBC

Wah lama banget ya belum update fic ini, ok buat reader yang udah menunggu kelanjutannya selamat menikmati

Special thanks for: CallistaLia

Balasan buat review moon and Sakura akan dibalas pada chap ke-2nya jadi ditunggu saja ya

Terima kasih untuk reader yang udah baca dan mereview fic ini, sebenarnya rencananya tamat di chap ini tapi karena terlalu panjang jadi Haruta buat jadi 2 part ok chap depan pasti tamat.

Untuk chap kemarin Haruta minta maaf mungkin kurang deskripsi moga-moga chap ini tidak membingungkan

Ok selamat menikmati!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
